Troy
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: A new version of how things happened, where Briseis is a great warrior and Hector and Achilles live!


**I know Troy is a very long film so I shall only include the important parts, this is a different version of the love of Briseis and Achilles. This is a rewrite so it is a much happier ending, the italics at the begining and the end are narrated by Briseis.**

**Part One**

_Brisies POV_

_Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity, and so we ask ourselves...will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we're gone...and wonder who we were...how bravely we fought...how fiercely we loved?_

I watched from my window as the long procession slowly made its way to the palace. I knew Paris would bring Helen home, long before he would arrive. My gift from the gods was a warning of the end of Troy, my home. I would not allow that to happen. I sucked in a deep breath and went down to great my cousins, giving Helen the biggest smile, telling her to relax.

"My son." My uncle, King Priam kissed Hector's head then turned to his younger son.

"Paris." He opened his arms and welcomed his son home.

"Father." Paris turned to Helen and brought her forwards. "This is Helen."

"Helen? Helen of Sparta?" Priam raised an eyebrow.

"Helen of Troy." Paris corrected. Priam nodded and opened his arms, welcoming the nervous woman into his arms like a daughter. "I've heard rumors of your beauty." He smiled and kissed her on both cheeks. "For once...the gossips were right. Welcome." Helen smiled, her beautiful features glowing. "Come, you must be tired." He began to lead the way through the castle.

"Briseis!" Paris cried and lunged for me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Paris!" I giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon." He smiled and twirled me around on the spot.

"Briseis." Hector smiled warmly, stepping away from his son to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Do not fear Hector, my father watches over us." I whispered so only he could hear. Hector was one of the few people who knew of my true parentage. My mother was courted and loved by Apollo for a small time, but when I was born he swore to my mother, before she died, he would watch over me and all whom I loved. He was true to his word. "Come Helen, I shall help you to change and have a hot bath before we dine." I smiled and led her away to my quarters.

"I should not be here." She whispered, clutching my arm tightly. "I did not think, I do not want to put your people in danger, now everyone here shall hate me." She began to cry.

"Not whilst I am still alive. You may one day marry Paris but I hope you can think of me as a sister instead of a cousin, and I promise I shall never allow you to go back to Sparta against you will, for the way he treated you was beastly and the gods should strike him down until he is crippled and distraught." I rang the bell and waited for my servents to come to us. "He is no king, he is not worthy of you." I finished, making her smile and giggle slightly.

"You truly are just like Paris described, so selfless you almost cannot be real!"

"I am real, and I can see right into you, I see a heart like pure gold. You have nothing to fear here, those days are over." She blinked with suprise then hugged me, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "Ah! There you are Calla, please prepare a hot bath and some fresh clothes for our new princess. She has had a long journey." I trilled and lead the way.

I woke to the sound of the city bell, the warning bell. I leapt to my feet and went to my chest, pulling out the armour hidden in there. "My lady?" Calla was stood there, waiting for orders. I nodded and allowed her to help me prepare. "My lady this is not what a princess should be doing." Calla said dissaprovingly as she fetched my weapons.

"Calla, I am a pathetic princess, the only thing I am good at is fighting and healing, I must use my strengths to protect my people. I pulled my bright red hair up and twisted it so that it could be hidden under my helmet. "You look like a man." Calla frowned.

"Good." Was all I said before running for the stables. As I mounted Emron and rode to the gates I heard Hector giving orders and gathering his men. I rode past him and straight for the beach, Emron carrying me swiftly. "Archers! Take your postitions!" I shouted and leapt from my stallion's back. "Get these people somewhere safe, take them to the temple or have someone escort them to the city. Now!" I pointed to a captain who nodded and got to work. I took my bow and secured an arrow, pulling it far back then releasing it. It shot towards the nearest ship, a ship with black sails and buried itself deep into one of the men. It should have been an imossible shot but when you're the daughter of Apollo, you do have some privillages.

We had not been fighting now but I saw our efforts were in vain. "Fall back to the city!" I ordered and got the men out of there. "Help us!" A woman screamed. I turned and saw a mother with four girls struggling under the weight of a heavily loaded cart. "Leave it! Come on, into the temple." I ordered, picking up two of the smaller girls and ran with them to sancturary. The priests greeted us and allowed us to hide somewhere safe. "Now stay here and do not make a sound." I warned them. I froze at the furious shouts of the priests then leaped to my feet as they screamed in pain. "No!" I roared and jumped forwards, drawing my sword and engaging my enemy. These warriors were feirce and strong but I was quick and greatly skilled. I slayed many but when my sword clashed with a giant I knew I was in trouble. He moved with such speed and agility that I stuggled to keep up. I fought him back, using my small stature against him. He swung his sword down but I darted behind him and lashed out with my foot, making him crash into the wall. "No! He's mine!" He hissed as his men bagan to advance on me. I lifted my sword and swiped it against his but he was far stronger and he caught it then smashed the hilt into my hand, so I dropped it as pain shot through my bones. I ignored the pain and turned to face him again, he thrust his sword again but I was ready. I threw myself backwards, my foot catching his hand and knocking his sword away, as I flew over my head I pressed my hands to the floor and pushed myself back up once more, reaching forwards and catching the warriors sword as it flew towards me. "Achilles!" One of them called and tossed him a spear. He was elegant and ferocious, I had never battled anyone like him. Then I knew. I knew that he was like me. He was half god.

_Achilles POV:_

The Trojan soldier was greatly skilled, I had almost met my match. I twiled the spear over my head and thrust it at him but each time it was deflected by my sword. _My_ sword. I was so angry. "You must be Hector." I snarled at him, drawing back into a stance. Suddenly he pulled away and removed the helmet, revealing emerald eyes and long, red, curly hair tumbled down. "What makes you say that?" She asked. She was a woman! I was fighting a woman! I threw my own helmet to the floor so I could see her properly. She was beautiful, her skin was smooth and flawless, her lips were parted slightly but together they were wide and plump, every feature was perfect, I could not fault her. Suddenly the sound of horses made me look behind her. "Places." I ordered and lunged forwards, swiping my sword from her grasp and pulling her into the shadows, the blade pressed to her neck as my other hand clamped over her mouth. She wriggled but soon stopped when she saw it was all in vain. The real Hector and his men slowly made their way into the temple before my men ambushed them. "You are very brave or very stupid to come after me alone." I called out to Hector as he walked into the room me and the girl were in. "You must be Hector." I stepped forwards with the girl so he could see us.

"Release my cousin." Hector demanded calmly, pointing his sword at me.

"Why should I? Finders keepers." I smiled, smelling her hair. I was surprised to find it smelt sweet like fresh flowers. As Hector stepped forwards I pulled away, raising my eyebrows.

"Fight me!" Hector snarled.

"Why kill you now, prince of Troy with no one here to see you fall?" I enquired then whipped my hand away from the girl's mouth. She had bit me! "Because you're an arrogant coward who can't live without fame, I know who you are Achillies, son of Peleus." She twitched. "Why did you come here? You did not come of Helen."

"They'll be talking about this war for 1000 years." I stated flatly.

"In 1000 years, the dust from our bones will be gone." Hector said, watching his cousin cautiously.

"Yes, prince. But our names will remain." I reasoned. "Go home, prince. Drink some wine, make love to your wife. Tomorrow, we'll have our war." Slowly I released the princess who slowly walked back to her cousin. "You speak of war as if it's a game." She turned to me. "How many families will wait at home who will never return? Husbands, wives, children. You kill because it is all you know. You are no soldier, soldiers fight for a cause, what is yours?" She demanded, glaring at me. She turned and ran to my men. "Let them go!" I admired her spirit for she punched one of my myrmidons in the face, despite he was nearly twice our size. There were five women cowering in a corner, surrounded by the men. "Let them go." I said calmly and allowed them all to leave.

"My lord, you let them go?" Eudores asked with disbelief.

"It's too early in the day for killing princes. Or princesses." I muttered.

_Briseis POV_

I rode back in silence, preparing for the wrath of Hector. Once we were safely in the castle he turned on me. "What in Zeus's name were you doing? You could have been killed!" He roared, this was serious. He never shouted, not even at me. I walked with him, my lips sealed as he ranted about responsibility and taking care of myself. Suddenly I felt blood drip down my face. I touched my scalp and looked at my fingers. They were covered in blood. "Oh no..." Hector caught me before I fainted, I hadn't realised how much blood I had lost and I felt weak and weary. I was aware of him carrying me to the physicians. Once I was awake and the blood had been washed away I called for Calla who helped me to my room. "Where is my uncle?" I asked and started to undress, stripping naked and sinking into the hot bath. "With his council, they are discussing matters at hand." She said quietly.

"Calla, are you alright?" I asked gently before she burst into tears.

"You saved one of my girls today, my sister told me you carried her yourself into the temple and tried to protect them." She sank to her knees and kissed my hand then pressed it to her face. "I owe you my life. I swear I shall be loyal to you and you alone until I am dead." She wept. It took a long time before she calmed down and was able to help me get dressed. She brought me a golden dress and draped it over me. It had only on strap over my left shoulder and draped all the way to the floor. "It is cold tonight my lady, perhaps you should wear this too." She wrapped a long shawl over my shoulders, the gold threads so fine they could have been spun by spiders. It was a special silk which surprisingly kept me warmer than thick cotton. A gift from the gods for eighteenth birthday. Next she brushed and wove my hair away from my neck and placed a circle of gold around my head, studded with bright emeralds and a giant diamond at its centre. "Thank you Calla, you may go home and see to your family, take this with you." I handed her a purse of gold. "Food will be scarce soon but make sure you are at least warm." I instructed before going down to the great hall. The two gaurds opened the door for me and I swept in, silencing the arguing lords at once. I stepped forwards until I was before my uncle. "My king." I knelt and bowed his head. "I am glad you came, sit with us my child." He said softly. I took my place nect to Paris and gazed out at the lords who were still silent. "Please resume." Priam nodded.

"If they want a war, we will give them a war." One spoke.

"I would match the best of Troy against the best of Greece any day."

"The best of Greece outnumber the best of Troy two to one." Another argued.

"Glaucus." The King interupted, cutting the argument off before it could explode. "You have fought with me for 40 years. Can we win this war?"

"Our walls have never been breached. We have the finest archers in the world. And we have Hector. Yes, we can win!" Glaucus nodded his head confidently. A different lord stood up and everyone fell silent to listen. "I spoke to two farmers today. They saw an eagle flying with a serpent clutched in its talons. This is a sign from Apollo. We will win a great victory tomorrow." He insisted proudly.

"Bird signs." I frowned. "You want to plan a strategy based on bird signs." I glanced at Hector who nodded in agreement. "May I remind you that Apollo speaks to me more often than you speak to your mother. He has shown no such sign. Yet." I added. "What I do know is this. The gods will not fight this war for us."

"There won't be a war." My head snapped round to look at Paris. "This is not a conflict of nations. It is a dispute between two men. I don't want to see another Trojan die because of me."

"Paris." His father warned.

"Tomorrow morning, I will challenge Menelaus for the right to Helen. The winner will take her home. The loser will burn before nightfall."

"Paris, be careful of what you say, do not let love and pride hide your vision." I said carefully.

**Part Two**

"Wait. Wait!" I called as the hooded figure ran from me. I ran and caught Helen before she could escape. "Helen, what are you doing?"

"Let me go." She cried and tried to pull away.

"No." I insisted and pulled her back to me. Suddenly she was crying into my shoulder.

"I saw them burn. I saw them burning on the pyres. That's my fault." I began to argue but she interupted me. "It is. You know it is. All those widows. I still hear them screaming. Their husbands died because I'm here." She stood up and wiped away the tears. "I'm going down to the ships."

"No, you're not." I argued, my hand still holding her wrist.

"I'm giving myself back to Menelaus."

"It's too late for that. Do you think Agamemnon cares about his brother's marriage? This is about power. Not love." I reminded her.

"Paris is going to fight in the morning. Menelaus will kill him. I won't let that happen." She insisted.

"It's his decision." I tried to reason with her but she was adamant.

"No. I can't ask anyone to fight for me. I'm no longer queen of Sparta."

"You're a princess of Troy now...and Paris will need you tonight. I swear I shall not let Menelaus kill him, I shall fight him myself." I smiled and hugged her again. "I stand more of a chance, Paris is no good with a sword but I am."

"I cannot ask this of you either." Helen shook her head.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Come with me." I lead her back to my room and took a draught from my table. "Give this to Paris, pour it all into his wine and he shall not wake until tomorrow afternoon. Let me deal with Menelaus." I smiled. Helen threw her arms around me and whispered into my ear. "Stay safe, I shall never forgive myself if you get hurt."

_Achilles POV_

"My lord. My lord, the army is marching." Eudores ducked into my tent.

"Let them march. We stay." I growled.

"But the men are ready."

"We stay till Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back." I snapped and threw my wine cup away.

"As you wish." Eudores said quietly and dissapeared.

"Are you ready to fight? Are you ready to kill? To take life?" I demanded of my cousin, Patroclus.

"I am." He nodded.

"At night, I see their faces, all the men I've killed. They're standing there on the far bank of the River Styx. They're waiting for me. They say, 'Welcome, brother'." I turned to my cousin. "We men are wretched things. I taught you how to fight, but I never taught you why to fight."

"I fight for you." He answered loyaly.

"Who will you fight for when I'm gone? Soldiers, they fight for kings they've never even met. They do what they're told, die when they're told to.

"Soldiers obey." Patroclus insisted.

"Don't waste your life following some fool's orders. Go." I watched him storm off. I was in a foul mood, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I kept on seeing the girl's face in my dreams. She was walking along the bank of a river, towards me and everytime I saw her she said. "What is your cause?" Whenever I closed my eyes I could see her, her eyes read me like a book, she knew what was in my heart just by looking at me. No mortal woman could ever do that. I wondered who was her immortal parent, taking into account her beauty and great skill in battle. "Definatly not Ares." I muttered to myself. I looked up at the sound of a horn then went to watch the battle from a distance.

_Briseis POV_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hector asked me.

"I stand more of a chance than Paris." I repeated.

"Prepare to halt!" Hector and I were sat on horses in front of the army, by my side was the sword of Troy, given to me by my uncle when he heard what I had done.

"Halt!" We trotted forwards towards the enemy, meeting Agamemnon, Menalaus and their lords in the middle.

"I see you're not hiding behind your high walls. Valiant of you. Ill-advised, but valiant." Agamemnon chuckled.

"You come here uninvited. Go back to your ships and go home." Hector commanded bravely.

"We've come too far, Prince Hector." Agamemnon shook his head.

"Prince? What prince? What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine, then steal his wife in the middle of the night?" Menalaus snarled.

"Perhaps you should have chained her to your bed like you do with all of your whores." I sneered. Menalaus reached for his sword but Agamemnon stopped him. "Great Zeus it's a woman, are you that desperate son of Troy?" Agamemnon boomed. "Look around you, Hector. I brought all the warriors of Greece to your shores. You can still save Troy, young prince. I have two wishes. If you grant them, no more of your people need die. First, you must give Helen back to my brother. Second, Troy must submit to my command and to fight for me whenever I call."

"You want me to look upon your army and tremble?" Hector looked out to the 50,000 men standing under the burning heat. "Well, I see them. I see 50,000 men brought here to fight for one man's greed."

"Careful, boy. My mercy has limits." Agamemnon warned.

"And I've seen the limits of your mercy and I tell you now, no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign ruler." Hector glanced to the spikes in the distance with the severed heads of innocent people. "Then every son of Troy shall die. Every son," Agamemnon looked to me, "and daughter."

"There is another way. Helen is under our protection for as long as you are here, I have an offer for you." I looked at Menalaus. "You can either go home with your men whilst you still have your dignity, or you can fight me for the right to Helen. If you yeild then you must go home with your army and we shall send you with new riches and a new wife of your chosing. If I yeild then you must take your army and leave, but take me with you as your new wife, with all of my riches and the blessings my father could bestow upon you."

"And who is your father?" Agamemnon demanded before his brother could answer.

"Apollo himself." I lifted my chin. There was silence for a moment before Hector leaned over and hissed in my ear. "That was not the deal."

"No, it is my deal." I hissed back before turning to them. "Either way you win."

"Alright. I accept your challenge." Menalaus grinned hungrily. I allowed my horse to be taken away before drawing my sword and stepping forwards. "Briseis..." Hector touched my shoulder. "Be careful." His dark eyes displayed so much love and concern that I thought I was going to cry.

"I will, but I doubt they will keep their word." I nodded then turned to face Menalaus. He was huge, even bigger than Achilles was. I glanced towards the ruined fort and saw him there with his myrmidons. I lunged forwards, lifting my shield over my head to block his blade and stab with my own, he just about managed to block with his own shield but the sudden strength of my stab sent him tumbling backwards, only just keeping his balance. Before he could steady himself I swung my whole body around and slammed the sword of Troy into his shield then just as quickly sliced his leg, making him roar with anger. Suddenly he pressed forwards, shoving his great shield at me. I ducked and rolled away, pricking him in the arse. He roared again and swung blindly at me. Our blades clashed and sparks flew as we fought, smashing and hacking away at each other. I aimed my blow high and swiped it across his face but he ducked in time so I sliced through his plume. "You're good, for an old man." I taunted and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him backwards. Suddenly he aimed I wild blow to my neck but caught my arm, leaving a long, ugly gash with blood pouring from the wound. I clutched it, trying to stop the flow but Menalaus came at me again with a roar of triumph. I rolled out of the way, from left to right to avoid being hit. "Do you yield?" He shouted, hacking at sand.

"I don't know! Do you?" I shouted back and kicked him in the face. He clutched his nose and wailed like a baby as I leapt to my feet and sprung into the air, digging my sword deep into his shoulder. He yelled and screamed with pain as he rolloed in the sand.

"Respite! Please!" He choked.

"Five minutes, I agreed." I nodded and a boy carrying water and a bandage ran to me, I took the bandage and wrapped it around my arm then allowed the child to secure it tightly.

"Thank you." I took the water and took a deep gulp. As soon as I removed it from my lips the boy ran from me and towards Agamemnon who was smiling with triumph in his eyes. Suddenly a wrenching pain kicked in my stomach. I dropped the water and clutched my stomach, screaming at the top of my voice. "NO!" Hector roared and tried to ride over to me but the soldiers held him back. As my vision blurred and the pain increased I fell to the sand and screamed again. The poison worked quickly, blocking my senses so I could not see or hear anything, the pain throbbed in my head and it felt as though someone had shoved a red hot poker in my gut. I tore my helmet from my head as it felt as though it was crushing my skull. "Where's your father now?" I distantly heard someone speak. I began to pray like crazy, begging my father to either spare my life so that I could continue to fight for my people or take it in exchange for the eternal protection of Troy and its children. _"As you wish." _I heard him answer. Suddenly I could see again and I was staring into a pair of golden eyes. "Lord Apollo?" I gasped. He was smiling at me, his hair was a mass of short, black waves, his beard consisted of very thin hair on his upper lip and a small part of his lower lip, so fine you could barely see it. His skin was warm as he held my hand and touched my face delicatly. "Remember who you are, you are a princess of heaven and I am proud of you." He whispered and kissed my cheeks. "Thank you." I whispered before he let me go. He dissapeared into gold dust and returned me to mortality. I opened my eyes and sat up hearing Agamemnon's laughter stop abruptly. "Impossible!" He roared as I reached for my sword. Raising it high in the air my people cheered and banged their fists on their chests or smashed their spears on their shields. "We're not finished old man." I pointed at Menalaus. He barreled towards me and raised his sword. I ducked down and swung my sword under his feet so he smashed into the ground with a facefull of sand. Before he could move I thrust my sword under his chin. "I yeild! I yield! Keep Helen!" He shouted, arousing another cheer from my people.

"Get out of my country and stay out, if I ever have to see you or your bastard brother I shall sever both of your heads, stick them on pikes and feed your bodies to the crows." I hissed then walked away. "Watch out!" I turned and thrust my sword blindly forwards, feeling it sink deep into Menalaus's body. He dropped his weapons and stared at me dumbly. "Never, strike a woman with her back turned." I whispered and watched him drop to the floor. Dead.

_Achilles POV_

I had never been so captivated in my life, the woman fought like an immortal goddess. She was as smart as Athena, as beautiful as Aphrodite, as skilled as Atremis and as strong as Ares. As I watched Menalaus fall Agamemnon lead his soldiers into battle, roaring in fury. The two armies collided and they fought like mad dogs. They tumbled and fell like flies as their archers released a shower of arrows upon them. "Pull back you fool!" I muttered as the men continued to die. "Get them in line!" I said louder, becoming angry as the ranks bgan to break. The girl only had a few seconds to escape but it was too far to run back to the safety of her cousin. Her horse gallopped to her and carried her away, towards us. The fort was her best chance. "Let her enter." I warned the men as she rode hard for the decapitated stone. Her horse skidded to a hault in the courtyard and she looked up to find she was surrounded by myrmidons. "Are you going to kill me or what?" She demaded calmly.

"No." I answered, jumping down and reached to stroke her horse.

"Even though I just killed your king?"

"He's not our king, we take orders from Achilles." Patroclus said proudly, standing by my shoulder.

"Really Patroclus? Well what does Achilles command? My people are winning the battle but you are not fighting?" She turned to my cousin.

"How did you know my name?" He demanded, taking a step back.

"She is the daughter of Apollo, cousin. She sees more than most." I answered. "You may go, none of us shall stop you." I nodded to the arch.

"You are strange, Achilles, you fight for no flag, for no king, your loyalty is bound to only those you care about. Even then they are few. Yet you have great compassion locked in your heart you will not release? You think it weak to defend the weak and that people will not respect you for it. I see your heart, I see a diamond clouded in smoke and ash." She whispered, looking directly into my eyes. Not many men could do that, even fewer woman coulf hold my gaze for more than a few seconds but she held mine for the entire time she spoke. "Go." Was all I said and pushed her horse away. She turned and cantered out into the open, joining her people as they pushed Agamemnon's forces back. How I hated her, yet she was all I could think about.

_Briseis POV_

I joined the battle, running to Hector's aid as he fought the tallest man I had ever seen. "Hector! Duck!" I shouted at him and raised my bow. He saw me and flew to the floor, allowing me to shoot three men who had ganged up on him. I fired arrow after arrow, clearing a massive space so Hector had room to fight. Within minutes he had defeated his apponent and was back on his horse again. We chased Agamemnon's army back to the ships, the thrill of victory was in our grasp! Suddenly I felt someone grasp me by the waist and throw me onto a horse, making me lose my grip on my sword and bow. "We've got her, go!" Someone shouted and leapt onto the horse behind me.

"How dare you touch me!" I shouted and tried to escape.

"The princess! Archer!" Someone shouted and pointed to me.

"No don't shoot, you might hit the princess." Someone else shouted back. I heard Hector cut off his men just as we came into range of Agamemnon's archers. "Hector!" I screamed and flung myself from my horse. "Briseis!" He started to run after me but I was caught again and dragged backwards. "Someone shoot him!" Archers raised their bows and took aim.

"No!" I screamed and watched as an arrow caught his shoulder. I was dragged over the sand, kicking, screaming, punching and biting as we went. It took five men to get me to Agamemnon's tent, even then I made it difficult for them. "Silence!" He roared as I was thrown to my knees. "Strip her." He nodded. As one man came at me I swung my fist and threw him backwards. Another leapt at me so I caught him over my shoulder, lifting him high off the ground and spun him around and around, his legs smashing into his fello soldiers. "Enough!" Agamemnon roared and stepped forwards. "You so much as move again, I'll have your head on a spike." He hissed.

"Funny, that was the last threat I gave to your brother."

"My brother was a great man. He was slain by a mere woman. I shall not suffer the same fate." Agamemnon waved his lords away.

"Only the gods can control your fate. You are not so great a man as to rule over them." I spat.

"The gods protect only the strong!" Agamemnon roared at me again, thrusting his face only inches from mine. "The gods protect only the loyal, the innocent and those whom are worthy." I corrected. Agamemnon paced around me, looking up and down my body, staring at my bare legs. "You have much spirit. Perhaps a little too much." He said quietly. "Take her outside, throw her to the men. Tell them she is at their mercy and that she will be given as a gift to the man who tames her first. I was dragged outside, it was now dark and the fires had been lit. I was tossed forwards and immediatly pounced upon. They stripped me of my armour until I was wearing only my soft cotton undershirt, thankfully it was long enough to cover my womanhood. "Trojan whore!" They yelled at me, tossing me from man to man like a ball. "What's this? A virgin's robe?" One laughed, taking my white shirt and sniffing it. "You won't be needing that for much longer! Hold her!" He laughed. I wrenched my arm and punched him in the face as he advanced with a hot branding iron. I was exhausted. I had been fighting all day and now my virginity did not seem worth the effort. I laughed inwardly as I pictured Artemis's face if I had said that to her face. "Better to be a Spartan slave than a Trojan..."

" Achilles!" Someone warned but it was too late. Achilles bent the iron backards and pressed it into the man's neck, causing him to scream in pain. He lashed out and smashed another soldier's face. I fell to the sand and stayed there, not possesing the energy to get up. It turns out I didn't have to, Achilles picked me up and carried me away, as though I weighed little more than a feather. He gently set me down on some soft cushions then began tending to me. "Are you hurt?" I just looked at him cautiously. "I watched you fight. You have courage."

"Not really, every time I fight I feel as though I'm going to faint." I admitted and allowed him to press a damp cloth to my eye. "Not everyone is a brave as you think." Achilles said gently and lifted my wounded arm. I had forgotten about the gash but when he removed the bandage I winced. It was swollen and puss was seeping from it almost as quickly as the blood. "It should be fine, it's not that bad." Achilles lied and began to clean it.

"I am Apollo's daughter and I have treated wounds my whole life, I know when something is infected." I sighed and tried to bite back the tears. I watched him, frowning as he cleaned the cut and covered it in clean clothe. "What?" He asked when he saw my face.

"My whole life I have been looking after everyone else, no one has ever looked after me before." I took the bowl of water and cloth then began to wash away the blood and sand from my face. "Your cousin seems to look after you." Achilles pointed out.

"Yes he watches over me but it was always me tending his wounds, never the other way around." I sighed and pushed back my hair. "Why did you choose this life?" I asked him.

"What life?" He raised his eyebrow.

"To be a great warrior."

I chose nothing. I was born, and this is what I am." He answered simply. "And you? Not many women are allowed to weild a sword."

"I found it was one of the few things I was good at and I enjoyed. I was good at poetry, singing and playing instruments but I prefered sparring with Hector and Paris." I shrugged, looking at him in the eye. "Please stop that." He whispered.

"What?" I asked innocently.  
"When you look at me I feel as though you can read my mind, I hate it, no one has ever been able to see inside me before and it feels strange when you do it." He snapped, making me wince.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean too." I looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Achilles leaned over and turned my face towards him. "There, that's better, you're not glaring anymore." He said quietly. Now I was close to him and could see him properly I realised how handsome he was, he appeared quite gentle when he smiled, the warm light echoed off his skin and bathed him in a warm glow. "Here, I'll find you something to change into." He went to a trunk and delved into it, searching for some new clothes. He turned and passed me a white dress then ducked out of his tent to give me some privacy. It was a beautiful dress, I walked behind a screen and stripped down to my skin then quickly washed and dried. As I looked at my reflection I was a frightened child. The dress had two beaded straps draping over my shoulders then weaved thier way around my waist then finished around my hips. The flaws in the dress was that it had no back, the neck line was ridiculously low and the skirt opened up over my left leg and nothing I could do would cover it. I groaned then turned to my hair, washing it with water then dragging a comb through it before twisting it up into a complicated weave. I slid some of the pins back into my hair then left it. I turned and saw Achilles return, carrying my armour. "Thank you!" I cried and flew to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, startling him. "Oh, sorry." I jumped back, shocked at myself.

"You may take my bed, I'll sleep here." He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. I took one of the pillows and a blanket from the bed and gently lay it over him. "Sleep well." I whispered and carefully lifted his head to place the pillow under it. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "You're trying to read my mind now." I smiled then went to sleep.

**Part Three**

_Achilles POV_

"My lord, there's..." Eudores stuck his head into my tent, waking me. He glanced over to Briseis who was still sleeping. I sighed and followed him outside. "Tell the men to start loading the ship. We're going home. Gather the stores." I ordered quietly then sat down next to Odysseus.

"Agamemnon is a proud man. But he knows when he's made a mistake." He started.

"And the man sends you to make his apologies?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "What are you doing enthralled to that pig of a king?"

"The world seems simple to you, my friend...but when you're a king, very few choices are simple. Ithaca cannot afford an enemy like Agamemnon."

"Are we supposed to fear him?" I asked.

"You don't fear anyone. That's your problem. Fear is useful. We need you back. Greece needs you." Odysseus leaned forwards and clasped my shoulder.

"Greece got along fine before I was born. Greece will be Greece long after I'm dead."

"I'm not talking about the land. The men need you. Stay, Achilles. You were born for this war." He begged but I shook my head.

"Things are less simple today." Odysseus sighed.

"Women have a way of complicating things."

"Of all the kings of Greece, I respect you the most. But in this war, you're a servant." I smiled and clasped his shoulder too. "Sometimes you have to serve in order to lead. I hope you understand that one day." He replied and left, soon to be replaced by Patroclus.

"We're going home?" He demanded.

"We sail in the morning." I nodded.

"Greeks are being slaughtered. We can't just sail away." My cousin pouted.

"If it's fighting you still long for, there will always be another war." I promised him.

"These are our countrymen. You betray all of Greece just to see Agamemnon fall!" He accused.

"Someone has to lose." I hissed then returned to my tent. Briseis was still sleeping, her lips parted as she breathed softly, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. I gently lifted her blanket and replaced it over her shoulders to keep her warm. "I had a dream last night. I saw Troy burn and there was nothing I could do." She opened her eyes and looked at me, tears falling down her cheeks. "There was nothing I could do because Agamemnon had me, he was dragging me back to his palace and he raped me, made me his whore!" She sat up and grasped my hand. "And everyone I loved burned before my eyes, I saw you lying in the fire, there was blood on your face and an arrow through your heel." She whispered, pressing my hand to her face. "Troy will burn." I moved closer and wrapped an arm around her so she could cry into my shoulder. "Nothing is certain, fate can change." I said quietly and brushed away her tears and dried her face.

"There is one thing that will never change." She whispered, not able to look into my eyes. I could get nothing more from her so I let her rest after I made sure she had eaten something. "Am I still your captive?" She asked quietly, making me look up from my carving.

"You're my guest." I corrected.

"In Troy, guests can leave whenever they want." She smiled slightly.

"You should leave then." I told her and shifted so I could see her eyes.

"Would you leave this all behind? Would you run to the furthest part of the world were not even the gods could find you?" She asked.

"Would you leave Troy?" She looked away and thought for a moment.

"No, If my people are to die in the dust then I should die with them."

"Like a pauper?" I quizzed.

"Yes, just because I am princess does not make me better than them, sometimes it makes the person worse." I moved over to her pushed away a lock of hair.

"How can you be real? No woman has ever made me feel like this before." I murmured and traced my fined over her lips. "Perhaps you are dreaming and you might wake up at any minute and find I have gone."

"No." I shook my head and kissed her, drawing her towards me. She was so soft and warm, her lips tasted sweet and her scent still smelt of flowers. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck as I moved closer, running my hand down her back. We broke apart and stared at eachother for a moment. She moved over and I lay beside her, resting my head on the same pillow. We slept side by side that night. I held her in my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder, for the first time in so many years, I slept without seeing the faces of the dead.

_Briseis POV_

I woke up to the sound of men moving quickly. Achilles was still asleep so I quietly left him and ran outside to find the myrmidons camp deserted. "Oh no." I groaned and searched each tent, finding no one with all the weapons and armour gone. "Patroclus you fool!" I cursed under my breath and ran for my armour, changing faster than ever before. "Pray you stay asleep." I whispered to Achilles and grabbed a sword. Before I left I took a lock of hair and cut it, leaving it on a white cloth. Silently I sneaked out stole a horse then raced for the battle. I saw the men gathered in a tight circle, cheering as two warriors fought eachother. "Hector no!" I screamed and barrelled into the soldiers, parting them like water around a rock. "No!" I shouted as Hector slashed through Achilles stomach. But it was not Achilles, it was Patroclus. Everyone gasped as Hector pulled away his helmet. Slowly he raised his sword but I lunged for him, forcing him to the ground. "No." I shook my head and held Patroclus.

"Please..." He choked as he held his stomach.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm going to save you." I smiled. "Get him to the city, that's enough fighting for one day." I ordered, glaring at everyone furiously. "Why couldn't you just leave us in peace? How many more people must die for something you shall never have!" I shouted at Odysseus. Eudores stepped forwards and held Patroclus as I wrapped his wound tightly. "Hector, help me carry him." I turned to my cousin who stared at me. "Now!" I snapped. He took Patroclus up into his arms and carried him on his own. "My lady, Achilles..."

"I know, tell him the truth." I lay a hand on Achilles's faithfull servent.

"Will he live?" He asked.

"The wound is deep. I will do all I can but I do not think he will last the night. I need a miracle." I sighed and turned to follow Hector back to the palace.

_Achilles POV_

"Achilles!" Eudores woke me again. I reached out for Briseis but the bed was empty. I frowned and got up, going to see Eudores with a smile. I saw the men dressed for combat and my smile faded. "You violated my command." I observed.

"No, my lord. There was a mistake." Eudores began.

"I ordered the Myrmidons to stand down. You led them into combat." I accused, stepping towards him. "I didn't lead them, my lord. We thought you did." I froze and stared at him.

"Where's Patroclus?" I demanded and looked around. "Patroclus!"

"We thought he was you, my lord. He wore your armor, your shield, your greaves, your helmet. He even moved like you."

"Where is he?" I roared and struck him with anger. "Where?"

"They took him back to Troy...Hector..." I struck him again and stormed past him towards the ocean.

**Part Four**

_Briseis POV_

Patroclus lay on my bed as white as snow, his skin was burning and felt waxy. "Oh father please let this boy live, give me the strength to save him." I begged as I stitched his stomach.

_"You cannot save everyone, daughter." _He whispered to me.

"No, but I can try." I replied. I sat up all night, keeping the fever at bay, washing the wound with honey then wrapping it in lavender filled bandages. I started to sing to pass the time, my favourite lullaby. Suddenly I felt Patroclus stir and take a deep breath. "Achilles?" He asked weakly.

"Shh, I'm here, Briseis, do you remember me?" I asked gently, stroking his head.

"Briseis? Where am I?"

"Troy, you're in Troy." I whispered before he fell asleep again. The next thing I knew I was hearing Achiles voice in my head, roaring for Hector. "No!" I cried and leapt to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Patroclus sat up. I turned and saw him. His skin was now a healthy bronze colour, his temperature was back to normal and his wound was clean. "Praise the gods, you're alive!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Achilles is here and he must want to fight Hector, it's going to be alright, I'll go down to him."

"I'll come with you." Patroclus began.

"No, stay here." I insisted. Still in my armour from yesterday I ran through the palace and to the main gates. I ran into the stables and rode Emron bareback to rescue Hector. "Open the gate!" I yelled and rode through the gap just wide enough to fit through. Achilles was standing above Hector who was defencless. "No!" I screamed and leapt on Achilles who rolled me over and thrust his sword towards me, making me squeal in fear. He stopped, tears swelling in his eyes. He fell backwards, dropping his sword, ashamed of what he nearly did. Slowly I sat up and crawled to Hector who was uncocious on the sand. "Achilles, Patroclus is alive." I whispered.

"Alive?"

"I nursed him all night, he's safe now." I promised. I heard the doors open and watched Patroclus limp out, supported by Paris. Achilles pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "Is he...?"

"Alive, he'll live. He's had worse." I assured him and helped to lift Hector onto his feet.

"Briseis come." Paris turned back to me. Achilles was looking at me.

"Thank you." He took my hand and pressed something into it. "If I hurt you, it was not what I wanted."

"I know, even enimies can show respect." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "When this is over, come and find me." I whispered in his ear. I turned to Patroclus and kissed his cheek too. "If I hear that you are not resting I'll come and chain you to your bed." I winked at him then helped Paris carry Hector inside. I spent the rest of the day with the wounded and the sick. In the evening I went to the lower towns and gave food to the children, elderly and the widows. I spent the night sewing new clothes for the poor until it was gone midnight. I looked at Achilles gift, a sea shell necklace with pearls. It hung around my neck and I never wanted to take it off. "Briseis?" Andromache called gently and entered my room with her son Astyanax. I smiled and held the child in my arms. "He is strong, like his father." I whispered and kissed his sleeping head.

"What is troubling you? You seem different." She sat down and watched me carefully.

"Nothing escapes you does it?" I smiled.

"It's that soldier, Achilles." She guessed.

"He's unlike the other men, Andromache, he had a chance to have me but instead he just kissed my goodnight and hugged me. What sort of man would do that?" I sighed and sat by her.

"One who must care a lot about you." She chuckled then added. "Or you were covered in mud." I grinned and let her take her son back. "Andromache, if you were to chose one man over an entire city, what would you do?" She thought for a moment.

"If he really loves you, then he wont make you decide, he will come and rescue you from Hades himself if he needed to. I think Achilles will stand by you." She said then left me. I climbed into bed and remembered how he held me.

"Plague." I looked about the bodies and their massive black spots. "Don't go too close, my king."

"This is the will of the gods." Priam smiled triumhantly.

"They desecrated the temple of Apollo...and Apollo desecrated their flesh." Someone looked up to the shining sun. "They thought they could come here and sack our city in a day. Now look at them, fleeing across the Aegean." Someone else laughed.

"What is this?" Priam gazed up at the giant wooden horse.

"An offering to Poseidon. The Greeks are praying for a safe return home." One of the lords answered. "This is a gift. We should take it to the temple of Poseidon."

"I think we should burn it." Paris said, not believing the lords for a second.

"I agree with Paris." Hector added.

"Burn it? My princes, it's a gift to the gods."

"Then leave it and let the gods do with it as they will, or push it into the ocean and let Poseidon claim it himself." I snapped.

"Father, burn it." Hector begged. Once again my uncle ignored the advice given to him by his sons and had the horse dragged into the city. "What does Apollo tell you?" Hector asked me quietly.

"Prepare for the end." I whispered, staring at the horse in fear.

"We need to get the army ready. You command them, Hector. They trust your judgment." Paris insisted. "What about father? He would stop us if he found out."

"Leave that to me, the lords too." I grinned. "Just be prepared. Do not burn the horse, everyone will stop you and someone could get hurt." I left them to devise a plan on their own. Preparing to lock my uncle and his council in the great hall. As I turned the key in the lock and sent servents to lock the other doors and post gaurds outside every door I gave them the same order. "No one comes out, no one goes in." I packed a small travel bag and made Helen and Andromache do the same. "Take the tunnel, we'll come for you once we are all safe." I promised. I sent every servent, woman and child I could find down that tunnel, clearing the upper town. I heard screams and ran to the window, seeing the lower towns burning. I ran and ran, leading the palace guards to the battle. I dived straight into the fight, forgetting I wore no helmet. I was angry, furious, I was like a tempest as I swept through the enemy. Turning I swung my sword down but it was blocked by another, the bearer of the sword looked at me with love in his eyes. The loud clash of our swords made everyone turn to look, wondering what would do. "Troy burns." I said to him.

"Achilles, kill her." Agamemnon ordered, pushing his way through.

"No." He shook his head and stepped away.

"What? You dare defy my orders!" He roared.

"Your orders have caused many deaths, you have murdered each of them with your orders." Achilles snarled and pointed his sword at Agamemnon. "My cousin nearly died because you ordered us here."

"Seize him." Achilles was taken by surprise, soldiers holding him back. The fighting around us continued as Achilles struggled against his bonds.

"No!" I cried and tried to release him but Agamemnon pulled me back.

"Too late for prayer, princess. I almost lost this war because of your little romance." He smiled and glanced at Achilles. "You'll be my slave in Mycenae. A Trojan princess scrubbing my floors during the day... and at night..." He leaned forwards to kiss me but he jerked backwards and cried out in pain. An arrow shot from no where pierced his heart and knocked him to the floor. I sprung forwards, Achilles, now free, hugged me tightly as the war around us desceased. "Enough. Your kings are dead and you are at our mercy, leave Troy and do not return!" Hector roared, lifting Agamemnon's head up on a spike. The war was over. I was free. Free to be with whomever I wished.

I watched as the stars settled in the sky and the moon rose high over our heads I turned to see Briseis with her eyes tightly closed. "What are you praying for?" Achilles asked me.

"Privacy, so no one can see us and no one will disturb us." I whispered and closed the windows and locked them. I kissed him again, feeling his muscular body and running my hands down his back. He tugged at my dress and cast it aside his eyes devouring my whole body. As I reached up and helped him undress I turned to glance at the door, remembering I had locked it. Achilles stood behind me, touching my neck and kissing it. He then swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed, falling back into the silk sheets and pillows, his hands caressing my body. I had no idea a woman could experiance such pleasure. I returned his touch, groaning with lust as he touched my breasts. Slowly he rose ontop of me and I was thrown into a whole new world, each time I gasped with pleasure, moving with him and enjoying the adventure of true womanhood.

_If they ever tell my story, let them say I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat but these names will never die. _

_Let them say I lived in the time of Hector, tamer of horses. _

_Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles. _


End file.
